A forgetful night
by supersas123
Summary: After finding out that they have a common enemy Conan and Kaito worked together to defeat the criminal organisation, but when Kaito gets hurt and loses his memory thing become a little more stranger. [Kaishin R&R] [Rewriting]


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.6041in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.6041in;"  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As Kaito sat on the roof top, his cape swaying in the cool gentle breeze, his thoughts went back to the events that happened only a few minutes ago, had it really been a few minutes ago? It had felt like it had been hours ago sense he had talked to Tantei -kun. It had been a normal night, well as normal as a KID heist escape could be. He had landed on a building, thinking about the heist. It had been fairly easy, Snake hadn't been seen which worried him. Just what was that man up to./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As Kaito gotten lost in his own thoughts he heard the sound of a gun being fired. Quickly he looked down at the numerous alley ways and saw two men chasing a small child. As he looked at the child in danger he soon realized that it was Tantei -kun. What was he doing here, being chased by two strange men dressed in all black. He knew that Tantei -kun was quite the mini detective but being chased by people at night didn't seem like the most logical thing to do./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He watched on as Tantei -kun ran into a dead end, back against the wall. He was lucky that he had been too fast for his chasers otherwise he would be in trouble. Kaito decided to go pay these two men a visit, if only to make them looks Tantei -kun's track. Opening up his glider he quickly glided over to the two men, watching them cautiously as his hand moved to his card gun. He knew that if he wanted to get any closer to the two men that he would have to get rid of the guns in their hands. As he got ready to make his shots the taller man with the long grey, almost silver hair started talking./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How could you lose him!" the man exclaimed, glaring daggers at the other shorter man./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm sorry, but he was fast even for a kid." the man said, shame showing on his face./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Idiot, what did you expect, we can't leave him alive." the taller man growled./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But Aniki, we don't know where he is! And we need to go back and report to the boss anyway"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, this is your fault that we have to clean up your mess."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It's not my fault that the poison didn't work, this is also your fault." the smaller man exclaimed, trying to push the blame away from him./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We can discuss this later, for now we have to get rid of the annoying detective Kudo Shinichi." So the men started walking again./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Kaito realizing that they were on the move again shot the taller man's gun before quickly shooting the other's gun. The two men looked around in confusion, trying to spot the person that had shot at them. Kaito, breathed in, it was too late now to back away so he quickly but silently jumped down from his hiding spot, walking towards the two confused men./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So, tell me. What are two rather shady me doing stalking after small children in the night?" he asked an icy grin graced his lips./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Why should we tell you KID?" the smaller man shouted, quickly shrinking back at the taller man's glare./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We have no reason to tell you, if you weren't Snake's problem then you would be dead where you stand." Kaito knew that the man wasn't lying. Kaito knew that the man had another gun on him, his hand ready to grab it. Kaito could tell that if Snake wasn't so prideful that he would be dead right now./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well then, if that's all you two had to say I could just find out from the intended target." A wide grin appeared on his face as smoke started to fill the alley way. The two men looked around in surprise, as the smoke quickly filled the alleyway making it impossible to see anything. The two men quickly felt the consciousness fading as they tried to hold their breaths in futile attempts. The two men soon passed out falling on the ground completely out cold./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Soon the gas dispelled, and all that was left was two unconsciousness men on the floor and Kaito, standing there a gas mask in hand. Kaito looked at the two men, great now what, they said that they knew Snake so maybe they have something important on them. Quickly checking the two men he found a small container full of pills. Unsure what to do with the two men, he quickly tied them up, called the policed and made his way over to Tantei -kun or Kudo Shinichi. From what the men had said Edogawa Conan was actually Kudo Shinichi. It made sense, the kid was way too smart for the seven year old he pretended to be. Thinking about it, it's not the strangest thing Kaito has ever heard of, but he does have a witch for a class mate and is looking for a gem that ca grant immortality./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Chuckling to himself Kaito made his way over to where he had seen the shrunken teen run, hoping that he had the common sense to stay put./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0/strong/em/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Conan stopped, leaning on the wall for support as he tried to get air in his lungs, how could he be so stupid, he had managed to run himself into a dead end with no way out, it would be only a matter of time before Gin and Vodka caught up to him, killing him to get rid of all lose ties./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As he leaned on the wall, catching what breath he could, he realized that it was quiet, too quiet. Had he lost them he wondered, no that was impossible, slowly Conan worried more and more. After what seemed like ages he heard steps, soft ghostly steps that defiantly weren't Gin o Vodka's. As the unknown steps made their way over Conan though over his options. He could either run away and hope that he was still fast enough to get away which was unlikely as he was still tired from all his previous running, his only other option was to wait and see who came, then run if he had to./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Before he could decide the footsteps stopped. Quickly looking around trying to see if he could find the person the footsteps came from he suddenly realized that there was no one there. Using his glasses, he looked further into the alleyway he still saw no one. After looking around he realized there was only one other place to look, slowly he looked up to see the one and only Kaito KID./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Conan stood there and watched as KID jumped down from the rooftop, not making a single sound. 'What is HE doing here?!' Conan thought as he looked at KID suspiciously. As KID walked over to him so many questions kept popping up in his head. 'Was the steps he heard KID's' 'Where are Gin and Vodka' 'Why is KID even here?' as Conan mulled over these questions KID's voice brought him back to reality./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Why hello Tantei -kun, having a rough night I see." KID said a grin plastering his face. "So tell me Kudo Shinichi, what are two men dressed in all black doing chasing a child through an alleyway." the thief said, his grin only growing./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""H-h-how do you know that?!" Conan proclaimed, shock all over his face./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, Tantei -kun I just happened to be in the area and your friends in black are quite the blabber mouths." KID stated./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" "What happened to them?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"KID laughed, a large grin on his face as he thought back to when he had given those men quite a shock./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well Tantei -kun they are taking a nice nap together and I wouldn't want to ruin it."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As KID said that Conan relaxed a bit, so Gin and Vodka had been caught, though knowing those two they would get away. If that happened then they would probably come and shoot them both./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So why come to me? To confirm something or to tell me about the sleeping men?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Better, I want to know how you know them and why your Edogawa Conan rather than Kudo Shinichi. Of course I brought something for you in return." So he watched on in interest as KID made a small box appear, then KID opened the box to reveal rows of APOX-4869. After staring at it for a while KID closed the box, making Conan look at him./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So what do you say Metantei?" Conan let out a sigh before sitting down./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It's a long story, are you physically able to sit still that long."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh! You insult me, of course I can sit still for that long, I just choose not to." KID said as a large childish grin formed on his face. Conan just sighed and gestured for KID to sit down./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
